The Scientific Core exists to facilitate the scientific projects within the program. The principle services, materials, and reagents provided by the Scientific Core are purified proteins and scrapie prions from natural sources, synthetic peptides, DNA sequencing, PrP antibodies including recombinant FAB's transgenic mouse screening, and a chemical and biochemical analytical service. This core will be directed by Dr. Giuseppe Legname. Dr. Legname is a protein chemist with considerable experience and will prepare and purify the recombinant FAB antibodies needed for Project 3. Dr. Haydn Ball, an outstanding peptide chemist, will synthesize peptides to be used by Projects 1,2, and 3 and for antibody production. The preparation of purified prions has been carried out in this laboratory for over a decade; in recent years this program has been supervised by Ms. Hana Serban, who will continue to supply the needs of Projects 1 and 3. Ms. Serban will also supervise the production of monoclonal and polyclonal PrP antibodies, crucial to the success of Projects 3,4, and 5 and Core C. The screening of transgenic mice, which is essential for Project 3, will be carried out by Mr. Jeffrey Monaghan. Dr. Ball will carry out chemical and biochemical analyses as required by the different projects. All of these activities are currently being carried out very successfully in this laboratory by highly experienced personnel.